Twice In a Lifetime
by elmjuniper
Summary: Kassandra leads an FBI team specialised in hunting down and stopping terrorists tied to the mysterious templars. But 3000 years leaves one jaded of relationships. Especially when the one woman you can't get over died over 2000 years ago. Perhaps it is the will of the gods, but when the Cult of Kosmos tampers with an Isu artefact Kassandra gets a chance to see Daphnae again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I love Daphnae so much and I think both she and Kassandra deserve better than what they got in Odyssey. So this is my fix-it. Also a LoTFB fix-it. I'm still not over the fact that Ubi went that way. Stings like a mofo. This is my response to it.

This story is omegaverse, but non-traditional omegaverse. In super simple words: a female who's an alpha can impregnate a female who's an omega.

Please leave a review!

~elm

* * *

.

.

 **CHAPTER ONE**

"How long has it been since you went on a date?" Costa, her partner since a year back, asked leaning against her desk.

The last time she went on a date? The last time she went on a date was when women still weren't allowed to wear trousers. Although back then people called it courting. And it entailed a lot more than today's drink and dinner.

A girl named Florence. Sweet as ever, a little shy, but full of opinions. There had been an air of innocence around the girl. It had been like a fresh breath of air. At least for someone like Kassandra. A misthios.

"Yeah, you know, like food, good company and if you're lucky you know…" Costa clicked his tongue and winked.

"You mean sex," she said dryly at his attempt to be subtle.

He grinned, brown eyes sparkling with amusement. "Don't tell me you're one of those 'won't bag it until I tag it' people."

Don't bag it til you...What? "I'm too old to be dating." She turned her attention back to her screen. If she looked busy, he might drop the subject.

"I'm sorry?" He guffawed. "You're what twenty-something?"

"Alright, maláka, what is it you want and what is it going to cost me?" She leaned back into her chair and folded her arms across her chest glaring at her partner.

Costa reminded her all too much of Markos. Much like Markos, Costa always had a clever idea or solution close at hand.

"I'm three-thousand years old. Give or take a few years."

"Haha. Very funny, Tisspartis." Costa rolled his eyes.

Why didn't anyone ever believe her when she said that? "That's not how you pronounce my surname."

"Sure it is, but the point I'm trying to make is: you got to have some fun, girl." He threw his arms out.

"Girl?" Her thick Greek accent curled a little harder around the syllables. It had been a very long time since someone last called her girl. Even longer since she'd been one.

"Fine, fine, woman. But I never see you take time off. You're either always here, or at home. Do you even have friends?"

Friends? She'd had many friends throughout the years. But when years became an endless blur of time, friendships started to feel unnecessary. They would age and die. She would live on. Kassandra would continue her journey. Continue her fight. The fight to take down The Cult of Kosmos. Or as they so pretentiously called themselves nowadays: templars. Where the templars went, she went.

She glanced out the window at the building on the other side of the street. Beyond it lay another building, white and colossal, exuding power. A new seat of power, but the same crazy cult dipping their hands in politics, influencing the world.

"I have you," she finally answered.

"Now that's just sad, Tisspartis," he said, still pronouncing it wrong.

She glared at him. Why was he so intent on having her go out and… socialise? The very word sent shivers up her spine. She liked her solitude. And she'd preferred it if no one threatened that peace.

"Costa." She crossed her arms narrowing her eyes. "Why are you here pestering me?"

"I thought you said you liked my company."

"I didn't say that."

"You know that is actually brilliant." He ignored her, a grin working its way on to his square face. "You, me and Ben. Dinner. Right after work. Since I'm your friend and all. You can't say no, it's not even a date."

Ben, Costa's husband of ten years, reminded her a little of a man she met all those years ago on an island in Greece. Or was it Phokis? The memories from those days were growing more and more distant. But he looked familiar with his fair skin, dark hair and a big but well-kept beard. Perhaps it was this feeling of familiarity that made him quite likable.

"Did you say Ben?"

Costa pushed away from the desk and slung his jacket across his shoulder. "Imma ignore that you seem happier about spending time with Ben than me. Now let's go."

"Now?!" She spun on her chair. "My shift isn't over."

"Tisspartis, your shift ended three hours ago."

"But I—"

"It's only dinner, Tisspartis. But who knows, maybe you'll meet someone at the bar, fall in love, get married, and have a kid." He said in a sing-song voice.

"No thank you, someone almost forced me into that a long time ago. I'm perfectly fine on my own."

She snorted but made her way to the locker room. These young ones, so eager to fall in love, to meet their soulmate. It was almost sad to her that this was all they cared about. Becoming the alpha, mating in a vain attempt to secure immortality.

Immortality was a burden. Not something to strive for. Living forever left you tired. And alone. Meaningful connections became a burden not a blessing.

She pulled to a stop by her locker and slipped out of the black suit and white shirt. Jeans, a white top and a black suit jacket would have to do. As she dropped the gun holster belt into her locker, she caught a sudden movement on her right side.

"Costa?" She looked over at the door. She hadn't heard him enter. There was nothing. No one. Just the row of lockers in front of her and behind her, and the large windows next to the entrance. _Misthios_. A voice hissed through the quiet room. She snapped her head to the side. Who said that? No one had called her that in centuries. No one knew who she'd once been, what she was now.

Warmth spread along her wrist growing into a familiar heat as the bracelet, the transformed staff of Hermes, pulsed with warning. Isu presence?

 _Eagle Bearer. West wind._ The voices sang. _Beast Slayer_.

"Hey!" Costa poked his head through the door startling her.

"Fuck, Costa!" She stared at him.

"Did you get lost?" His eyes crinkled with amusement.

 _"Did you get lost?" The daughter of Artemis lets out a breathless chuckle as Kassandra walks the last few steps towards her, the boar's pelt in her hands. Daphnae smirks. Almost as if she wasn't expecting Kassandra to return. Kassandra almost snorts. Almost. She's a misthios. No pig, big or small will keep her from her drachmae._

 _"Here, I killed your piggy for you."_

 _"Hm. You are skilled. Of that, there can be no doubt." Daphnae says 'hm' like she's surprised, but not entirely impressed._

 _"I have plenty of talents. Of that you can be sure of." It's meant to put the woman in her place. To show Daphnae that Kassandra is good at many things. That she's gotten this far because of her skills. Chasing pigs around is child's play to her. At least regular sized pigs, she adds to her own thoughts. Regardless of how it was meant to come out it only draws a throaty chuckle from Daphnae whose eyes linger a little longer now._

 _"Oh, is that so?" The huntress' voice is low, almost a purr._

"Well?" Costa looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Sorry, I…" She looked over at the other side of the room. "Just hungry."

"Right, well this cab," he pointed at himself, "leaves right now."

 **Ω**

"I can't believe you didn't tell her." Ben gave his husband a berating look. Then shot Kassandra and Jenna an apologetic shake of his head. Jenna their twenty-something friend who—by a happy coincidence—had plans to eat at the same restaurant that night. Alone. With no other company.

This, Costa had informed her about two steps before they reached the small, quaint restaurant.

"It's okay, he can just finish all the paperwork I left to come here."

"I'll make sure he does it." Ben flashed her a smile.

"Betrayal," Costa hissed at her. "All I wanted was for you to find true love."

Jenna giggled. "And a true love's kiss, I suppose."

"I'm afraid I don't have any of those." A younger version of her might have offered the girl a kiss or two in various places. But it would all amount to the same meaningless sex that she'd forget about in the next decade.

What was it that idiot Natakas had said? Connections that meant something were rare? Perhaps he wasn't such an idiot after all. Well, no, he was an idiot, but it seemed he wasn't wrong about the rarity of finding love.

"Ouch. Who burnt you?" Ben tilted his head.

She let out a soft chuckle and reached for her wineglass. Admittedly, this century had gotten some things right at least. "It was a long time ago now. It doesn't matter anymore." She took a sip from her wine.

" _This_ is why you moved from Greece." Costa's eyes widen as if he's just figured out a great mystery. She might as well let him believe he's right. The truth would be much more complicated to understand.

"Who is this girl?" Ben asked sounding more intrigued than anything. "And how did she fuck you up so good?"

 **Ω**

 _The sun rises too early this time of year. Or perhaps it's just because when the sun rises, so does Daphnae. And Kassandra doesn't want Daphnae to leave. Not yet._

 _Tiny rays dance across the thick, black hair as Daphnae breathes slowly in Kassandra's arms. It's long and spills across the bedrolls and her dark, sun-kissed skin is warm, and soft against Kassandra._

 _She should wake Daphnae, make sure her offerings won't be late. But the sun has yet to climb the lowest peaks of the mountains. Surely Artemis would not object to her loyal servant getting some well-needed rest. She did, after all, have quite the exerting night._

 _Kassandra smiles feeling a little smug. She wasn't inexperienced, but Daphnae had kept her waiting so long, made her work for it so hard chasing down all those animals before she'd been rewarded. There'd always been the extra boon, but each time the huntress gave her one of Artemis' boons and sent Kassandra on her way, she was just as disappointed._

 _How many more days until she found the next beast and could bring it back to Daphnae? Sometimes days passed, sometimes weeks._

 _There were two reasons she shouldn't still be at the temple. First, they had to set sail to Athens as soon as they could. But she had a pelt to bring to Daphnae. And it wasn't like she'd planned to stay, even though Barnabas had told her to perhaps take some time to herself. Clear her head from the last run-in with Alexios._

 _She'd told him that it would be a quick visit, expecting Daphnae to share a meal and then send her on her way again._

 _The second reason was that relationships were a tricky thing. She was a misthios. Very few people trusted her, and she trusted no one. Usually a tumble around was all she had time for. Anything else was a distraction. And those she didn't have time for._

 _She glances down at Daphnae, naked and asleep, arms and legs tangled with hers. Now that she thinks about it, perhaps a distraction wouldn't be so bad after all. Certainly not if it was someone like Daphnae._

 **Ω**

A sudden loud vibration reverberated through the cloth clad table, Costa's phone flashing with a blue light. That was his work phone. Kassandra felt her forehead pucker. He wasn't on call, so it either had to be something really urgent or someone was asking for trouble.

"Costa," he answered his voice slipping back into its professional register. "What? Right now? Okay. Yeah, she's right here. Yes, Sir." He hung up the phone looking straight at her.

"What?"

"Looks like we just got called out on something. Right up your alley."

"But babe," Ben protested, "it's your night off."

"Sorry." Giving his husband a quick kiss Costa stood up dragging Kassandra with him. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth she was quick to follow him out the restaurant.

"Call me if you want!" She heard Jenna's voice as they made a quick exit, Costa half jogging towards the car.

"So just how is this thing right up my alley?" She asked as she slipped in to the driver's seat.

"Some Greek woman covered in blood ranting, threatening people over at Lincoln Park."

"I don't understand, there are a lot of officers who speak Greek. Why me?" She asked as she pulled out of the car park, blue lights flashing through the night.

"Sure, but they don't speak Ancient Greek."

"And how is this an FBI matter?"

He pointed to the left in the crossing. "The only word the officers understand is 'Kosmos'."

"The Cult of Kosmos." It was a long time since she'd heard that particular name used. Very few except for her and her team were familiar with the cult that had given rise to the order.

"Oh, yeah, and she's got a spear."

 **Ω**

A helicopter hovered above them whipping up dust into the air, the strong spotlight aimed at the centre of the park. Armed officers stood at a good distance away, weapons raised in front of them ready to fire.

"What happened here?" She asked the officer leading them closer towards the woman.

"No one knows. It seems she didn't do anything to make herself stand out. None of the witnesses can recall how she got there. It's as if she appeared out thin air."

A woman danced around in the middle swinging her spear around, jabbing with it every so often to keep the police away from her.

Kassandra's brows knitted together as she watched the woman. Her movements were not erratic nor unpractised. This was someone who moved with ease, as if battle was a natural part of her. She swung the spear effortlessly like it weighed but a feather. Jabbed and stabbed with expert precision. This was an opponent Kassandra had no wish to meet in a spear fight. She was immortal, not invincible.

The woman was no longer shouting but seemed to mutter to herself as she spun around. They were still too far away for Kassandra to hear her, but then she saw the red paint that curled across the tanned skin. Impossible. No historical records were ever that accurate.

"Chaire, Stranger." She spoke softly as she pulled to a stop a few meters away from the muttering woman. She could hear her better now that she wasn't as far away. Cult of Kosmos. A trial of the gods. Artemis guide my hand. "Are you lost?"

The woman didn't reply but froze on the spot, then she lifted her head slowly as if she was coming out of a daze.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" She tried again when the woman didn't turn around.

"Artemis, why do you test me again? Have I not done enough to prove my loyalty?" It was a faint whisper, but it was enough for Kassandra to decipher the words.

Her frown deepened. If it was one goddess she had a bone to pick with it was Artemis. Or whichever Isu had liked to run around the woods hunting stags. "There are no gods here, Stranger. But perhaps if we talk I can help you?"

"No!" The woman spun on her feet spear held in front of her. Hazel eyes, like early autumn leaves blazing with unbridled fury. "I will not break my vow!"

"Daphnae?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Omegaverse mechanics:** think of the world having the two biological genders we have, and then there's the Alpa/Beta/Omega traits. On top of that. Not everyone is an alpha/beta/omega. And only Alphas can impregnate omegas.

 **PLEASE NOTE!** _ **THIS STORY WILL ONLY BE UPDATED ON AO3. I'M MIGRATING ALL MY STORIES OVER THERE AS FF IS OLD AND OUTDATED. PLEASE HEAD ON OVER THERE TO LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENT THERE. BESIDES POSTING FIRST CHAPTERS OF MY NEW STORIES THIS ACCOUNT WILL BE INACTIVE.**_

 **Hope to see you on AO3!** _ **Link in bio!**_ _ **Username: LMjuniper**_

 **~Elm**

* * *

.

.

"Daphnae?" Kassandra stared at the Daughter standing before her. The woman she left on the green hills of Chios centuries ago. It cannot be.

It had to be a trick. A cruel trick for a soul that was growing tired of walking the earth alone. But then her senses picked up the omega's scent. How could it be? Impossible.

"By Artemis, why do you do this to me?" Daphnae's voice, though unsteady and brittle, was the sweetest sound Kassandra had heard in a thousand years.

"Daphnae…" She barely dared breathe the name. She stepped closer but the huntress withdrew quickly. To a safe distance away from her, spear raised above her head.

The onlooking officers and agents really weren't going to like that. And they were so trigger happy in this country.

"Stand down," she ordered through her radio. It may have been centuries ago since she marked the omega, but the alpha in her didn't take kindly to the weapons pointing at her mate. Taking a deep breath she pushed the protective instinct aside.

"I will not ," Daphnae growled in defiance.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't—"

"Why are you here?" Daphnae looked at her, a wounded expression on her face. "You know what I have to do."

Two-thousands years and then some later and Daphnae was still the same devoted and loyal Daughter. Kassandra's eyes grazed over the brown skin, tanned by hours in the sun. She greedily drank in the beautiful omega standing before her. The well-toned arms, the soft neck she'd once trailed kisses along, and the chest that used to arch into her with passion. Daphnae still wore her huntress robes. A simple garment revealing long legs, and the lower curve of Daphnae's well-shaped behind. In Ancient Greece it was a modest garment, in the 21st century, no more than a thin piece of fabric slung across the huntress' shoulder and kept in place by a thin belt. Even for this century it revealed an inappropriate amount of skin. It wasn't precisely helpful that Kassandra had memorised the few parts of the body the garment barely covered.

"Why are you smiling?" Daphnae glowered. Kassandra bit down on the smile she hadn't realise was tugging at her lips. Why was she smiling? Where did she start? If she was braver she would tell Daphnae everything. How much she missed her, that time and space be damned but she still loved her.

"It was just a very long time since I saw someone I...someone familiar." She settled for. The huntress' eyes flickered.

"I took an oath."

They'd been over this already. Over two-thousands years ago, but it was still the same argument. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to postpone the killing for a bit?" She sighed.

"Postpone?" Daphnae frowned cocking her head backwards.

"You know, til, maybe Tuesday. I'm pretty free that day. No major plans."

"Tues…?" The huntress struggled with the foreign word.

"The Ninth waxing." It'd slipped her mind that weekdays weren't the same back then. "Daphnae...please put the spear down. For now. When we're done I will welcome death if you can grant me it." She lowered her voice. Why did it still hurt so much? That Daphnae cared more about Artemis and tradition than her. "You can keep your word to Artemis."

Daphnae's shoulders slumped forward ever so slightly. "I can't."

"Please." Carefully Kassandra reached out with her hand. Hazel eyes followed her movement as she brushed her fingertips against the hand clutching the spear. There was a time when lacing her fingers with Daphnae's was as natural as breathing. She placed her hand on top of Daphnae's. Her hand was warm and soft. Not like Kassandra's. Hers had fought too many wars, lived too many years. They, unlike Daphnae's, were calloused and worn.

"Your hand." Daphnae blinked and grabbed it, turning it around to inspect it. "It's... old? " She twisted and turned Kassandra's hands between hers, the spear all but forgotten. It reminded Kassandra of how the huntress would inspect the pelts she would bring her. Holding the hand up in the air Daphnae brought it closer to her face hesitating only briefly before pressing against her cheek.

"What the hell is going on, Tisspartis?" Costa's voice rang through her ear piece. Not now Costa .

She should remove her hand but she was an alpha whose omega had returned from the afterlife. Not even death itself could keep Kassandra from the omega where she stood. Daphnae must be able to scent her, the bond between them pulling them towards each other like gravity. And no one, not even an immortal could challenge the laws of physics.

Kassandra couldn't remember moving towards her but suddenly Daphnae was only inches away from her. The familiar scent of wild flowers and a scent that only Daphnae has envelops all her senses until her entire focus is on the omega.

"How old are you?" Daphnae's voice breaks the trance. Of course she would know. She was her bondmate after all. She would be able to smell the change in her scent. The years added to it.

"I'm a few years older than last time we met…" She murmured.

Daphnae looked up at her, her lips pursing. "Don't lie to me Beast Slayer."

"Before I tell you...do you know where you are?"

"I know not where I am." The huntress studied her then. Meticulous eyes missing nothing. "Or when I am."

"I am two-thousand five hundred years old. Give or take." She smiled. "I stopped counting."

"How?" Daphnae's eyes went wide.

"I'm more concerned with how you got here. Do you know?"

"I was hunting a sister who's perverted the way of Artemis." Anger flashed in the huntress' eyes. "She binds animals to her against their will. Sacrifices humans to pervert the animals instincts."

Kassandra narrowed her eyes in thought. It sounded all too familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on why. "What happened?"

"I followed Iokaste—"

"Iokaste?" Kassandra jerked her head upwards in shock. "Daphnae, she is the Cult of Kosmos Sage. You cannot go after her on your own. She isdangerous ."

Costa's voice cut into their conversation. "Did I just hear Cult of Kosmos?"

Daphnae let out a throaty chortle. "Beast Slayer, for someone who hasn't fought me, you seem to know very well what I am or aren't capable of…"

"The cult is dangerous. I am looking for her, leave it to me."

A huff slipped across Daphnae's lips. "You might be looking for a very long time then. I followed her into a cave. It had a glowing...I don't know...rock, altar? She touched it and the next thing I know, here I am."

"And so is Iokaste. Shit."

"Hey, Tisspartis, talk to me," Costa hissed in her earpiece. "Everyone's wondering why you're all cozied up with the crazy Greek chick. And I honestly don't know what to say here, pal."

"Costa." She looked over at her partner standing at the edge of the park with a confused expression on his face. "I need you to trust me on this one."

"You gotta give me something here, Tisspartis. Who's this woman?"

"It's my wife."

 **Ω**

"So your wife is Xena: Warrior Princess." Costa glanced at the rearview mirror at Daphnae who sat strapped into the backseat of the car.

She held the spear in one hand making a fine impression of the statue of Liberty where she sat. The huntress wore her serious expression. The one that said: look at me wrong and I'll cut you down.

So far, she'd managed to raise more than a few eyebrows amongst Kassandra's colleagues. Daphnae had hissed and flown into a defensive stance when they drew close to their car.

"Beast!" She'd hissed jabbing her spear at it.

"Ochi, ochi." Kassandra waved her hands in front of Daphnae's face then put her hand on the car. "See, it's okay. It's just like a chariot."

Unconvinced the huntress brows had furrowed. Then she drew forwards, still hunched, spear gripped tightly in her hands. "Where are the horses?"

"Uh...well, nowadays they're inside the chariot. Sort of."

" Inside? Where?!" Daphnae circled the car, intense eyes trailing its metallic hull.

"In a manner speaking." Kassandra glanced over at Costa who scratched his black beard thoughtfully.

"Chariot…" Daphnae muttered and then before Kassandra could stop her, the huntress jabbed her arms forward. The tip of the spear clinked against the car.

"Jesus!" Costa threw his hands up in the air then glared at Kassandra. "You're explaining that to the boss."

"So, this is the one you told us about, huh, Tisspartis?" Costa's voice drew Kassandra out from her thoughts.

"Ofsparta?" Daphnae echoed from the backseat, amusement filtering into her eyes. "Does he mean Of Sparta?"

"Uh...what did she say? Did she just...make fun of me?" Costa flicked the indicator. "Why does she say it like that? Tiss Spaartiss?"

The huntress leaned forward studying the agent. "He doesn't know, does he?" She laughed but stopped abruptly, sniffing the air. "A beta?" Something dark flashed in her eyes. "Who exactly is this beta to you?"

Kassandra glanced over at Costa. "This is fool? He's my partner."

"Are you guys talking about me now? She's looking at me again. Like she's about to stab something." Costa's dark-brown eyes flitted from Daphnae back to the street.

"Partner?" A scowl worked itself onto Daphnae's soft features.

"Daphnae." Kassandra turned in her seat eyebrows raised. "Are you... jealous ?"

Snorting the huntress leaned back into her seat, though her lips thinned and Kassandra could swear she saw her knuckles whiten ever so slightly.

"Tisspartis, what am I supposed to say in my report?" Costa shot her a quick glance before turning onto the street where she lived.

"I just need to get her home and settled in. I'll come down to the office to explain everything when I've made sure she's okay."

"I can only keep the hounds away for so long. And you better have a damn good explanation when you get there." He pulled the car to a stop.

"I will." She gave his shoulder a squeeze. "You're a good man, Costa. I owe you one."

"Yeah. You do." He shook his head with a chuckle as she opened the door and stepped out into the cool summer night. "See you around, Xena." He grinned at the huntress who was crawling out from the car as gracefully as a drunk teenager.

"Xena?" She glared at him once she managed to climb out of the car. "I'm Daphnae, the leader of the Daugh—"

"Daphnae, it was a joke," Kassandra laughed putting her hands on her shoulders to steer her towards the house.

"Don't take too long, Tisspartis."

"An hour tops, then I'll be there. Promise."

 **Ω**

"This house is big ." Daphnae picked her way through the sparsely decorated living space. By Ancient Greece living standard for the common person, the small loft could no doubt be considered big. Especially if one compared it to the hut Kassandra knew Daphnae lived in. Which in its turn was considered spacious compared to Daphnae's shoddy old tent by the temple of Artemis.

That cursed temple. Some days Kassandra had wished she never stumbled upon it during one of her travels. She was looking for Elpenor who'd set a very clever trap for her in a fortress nearby. And who should she stumble upon, if not one of the most beautiful omegas she'd ever met. But that was lifetimes ago.

Kassandra followed Daphnae through the hallway that opened up into an airy living room. Red brick walls, and large industrial windows gave her loft a grand view of the city outside.

"I remember when you took me to Kephallonia." Daphnae turned to look at her, a smile playing on her lips. "You showed me your old house. Where you grew up."

"That old shack." Kassandra grinned and scratched the nape of her neck.

"I remember your small bed. How we squeezed together into it. It was so uncomfortable I think I slept on top of you that night."

Slept wasn't the only thing you did on top of me… "Well…" She flashed her teeth and was rewarded by an eye roll from the huntress. Walking around the room Daphnae let her fingers drag across the different surfaces, stopping extra long while examining the flat screen TV.

"Your walls and shelves are all empty," she said letting her fingers caress the smooth wooden surface of the shelves.

"Yes, well, this all temporary." Everything was. Nothing lasted. Except for Kassandra herself.

"In your old shack , you had shields hanging on your walls. Three of them, I think. I like to imagine you there. Young, dreaming of adventure, of seeing all of the world. Not just the Greek one." She paused looking back at Kassandra once more, eyes intent and full of depth, stirring old feelings to life. "It is a small comfort. Knowing you're out there doing just that."

It made Kassandra smile despite herself. To know Daphnae thought about her every now and then. "So you do think of me." It was supposed to be said with jest, but when Daphnae averted her eyes, Kassandra realised perhaps her voice had betrayed what she really felt.

"Sometimes...not as often as I used to…"

"How long ago was it since you last saw me?" Kassandra asked, this time keeping her voice as casual as possible.

"Three years."

Kassandra let out a chuckle. "I dreamed of you almost every night for years. That you'd come and find me on the Adrestia. Every morning I'd wake up thinking I'd find you lying there next to me." She felt a stab in her chest at the memory. Waking up just to be broken a little more, every morning. She sucked in a breath. She was getting lost in memories. When one had over two-thousand years worth of them, it was a dangerous path to go down.

She looked back up at the huntress and forced herself not to ask why. Why Daphnae let her go. Why she chose Artemis. Kassandra had waited for her to change her mind, realise that she could love the gods and Kassandra as well. But it seemed everyone in her life chose the gods over her. And it hurt . More than she had the words to explain. So she'd taken her spear. To the hearts of every cultist she found, every mercenary, bandit, and enemy that came into her path. And soon she stopped waiting for Daphnae to come back. Stopped waiting to feel like she belonged somewhere. That she had a place to call home. There was of course Barnabas and Herodotos who were like two fathers to her. But they were old and soon they too passed.

And then the evening's events happened. And curse the damn Isu, she wasn't done waiting. Perhaps, she never would be. What a shitty deal she'd been given. Thanks, pater .

She cleared her throat and nodded towards her bedroom. "You should probably get changed. There are clothes in my bedroom. I will make tea for you and then we can try to sort all of this out. Or do you need help?"

The huntress folded her arms across her chest. "I have been getting dressed for the better parts of thirty-five years. I can handle myself."

"Alright, have at it, sister." Kassandra tossed her keys in the bowl on the kitchen counter then busied herself with trying to find something to eat. Not that she needed it. She needed neither sleep, nor nourishment. The staff took care of that. She merely ate with others to keep up appearances. And because this century had nice tasting food. But hunger wasn't something she felt. Daphnae on the other hand...if she was the same as before, Kassandra might very well have to hunt down a bear to feed the huntress. And the state of her fridge was pathetic to say the least. Beer, olives and pickled onions. She peered closer into the fridge. Oh, and a can of anchovies. Perhaps she'd have to ring the pizza place around the corner. Again. Melted cheese on bread, she could live on that. It beat all the dried meat and fruit she'd lived on during her years in Ancient Greece. Raw meat was hard to keep fresh when one was travelling on a boat or horseback for weeks. Fish on the other hand, there had been a lot of fish. Poseidon must have taken a liking to her for she was never out food when travelling with the Adrestia.

Movement behind her back caught her attention and she turned to see Daphnae walk out from the bedroom. Wearing nothing but a white, thin linen curtain, slung across her shoulder and held together by one of Kassandra's leather belts. See-through. It's see-through .

Kassandra had once teased Daphnae saying that there were such things as small clothes to be worn underneath her hunter's outfit. It was funny back then. Where she stood and looked at the huntress in the completely see-through outfit Kassandra tried desperately to pick her mind out of the gutter.

"What?" Daphnae cocked her head a frown growing on her face.

"You cannot wear that." Kassandra blinked. She hadn't seen the omega in centuries and now she presented herself like Artemis come to life.

"Why not?" Daphnae looked perplexed.

"Because I can see everything !"

"Oh? Well, you never used to complain about that."

"Yes, well that was before you decided to sleep with Artemis for the rest of your life." She glared at the huntress who laughed in surprise and shock. Kassandra groaned and grabbed Daphnae by the hand leading her back into the bedroom. "You are going to be the death of me."

"On Tuesday?"

"Yes. Tuesday. It's a date." She tossed a t-shirt at Daphnae who caught it without much effort.

"A date? What is 'a date'?" She slipped out of the homemade garment, pulling the t-shirt over her head.

Turning around with a pair of jeans, underwear and socks Kassandra tried to keep her eyes from straying to the dark patch between the huntress' thighs. She lifted her gaze blinking at the wall somewhere behind her. But when Daphnae took a step closer, the fabric brushed against the small peaks of her breasts and Kassandra shoved the clothes at her and retreated to back to the kitchen.

"I hear the water boiling."

 **Ω**

When Daphnae returned to the living room she was wearing the clothes. All of them. And Kassandra quietly thanked the gods for their small favour. After that Daphnae had proceeded to discover the bathroom, marvelling over the porcelain toilet. She'd seen one in one of the finer bathhouses, but for Kassandra to own one herself was nothing short of a miracle. And could she try it?

Now they stood on the balcony watching the setting sun paint the sky a warm pink and orange. The last of the sun rays a golden shimmer on Daphnae's dark skin as she leaned on over the railing.

"This world you live in is so...peculiar." Her dark hair fell in her face.

Kassandra smiled. "It's definitely different from Chios."

"You're different." Daphnae turned to look at her.

"I'm nearly three-thousand." She shrugged. "It gives you some time to mellow out."

"You do wear much more garments now. Not so much armour."

"Yes, I suppose I do." Laughing Kassandra nodded. "Not as many people walking around with swords and spears trying to kill me nowadays, I suppose."

"And you smell a lot nicer."

"Don't hold back or anything!"

"This garment is so soft, I understand why you like it." Daphnae patted down the t-shirt on her stomach.

"And you've completely ruined it for me." Kassandra muttered quietly. Her favourite t-shirt and she was never going to be able to look at it the same way again.

A frown worked its way onto the huntress features. Dark brows curled, a small wrinkle forming between them as she stepped closer to , you're beautiful. A cold sensation spread through her chest. Over two centuries. That was how long since she last saw the omega, since she last scented her beautiful scent. Back then Kassandra had been different, younger. Now despite all the years she'd lived, the centuries she'd seen go by, she had softened.

"I've missed you," she said quietly. "And when you look at me like you know who I am...it makes it harder to pretend I belong here." Her chest ached. She was tired. Tired of always moving forwards and onwards. She wanted to rest.

Daphnae leaned into her then, and though she knew she shouldn't allow it she let her. "Is this another test from the gods, I wonder? To see if I can resist you again," Daphnae murmured against the skin below Kassandra's collarbones.

A shiver ran through her, the warm breath caressing the sensitive spot. And then when the huntress snaked her arms around her waist Kassandra allowed herself to wrap her arms around her. It was just a hug, she told herself. But when Daphnae's soft body melted into her, like it had so many times before, Kassandra pulled her even closer. She smelled wonderful, felt wonderful and Kassandra dragged her nose against the silky neck towards the well defined jawline.

"I shouldn't have let you go," she whispered her lips brushing against the huntress' cheek. "I should have—"

Daphnae turned her face ever so slightly, her lips but a breath away from Kassandra's. How many worlds would be destroyed if she kissed her? How many historical events would be ripped apart? Daphnae shouldn't be in modern day America in the first place. Anything she did here would have ripple effects on the world.

"If I could do it all over again…" Daphnae laced her hands around Kassandra's neck. "I would never have sent you on that quest." Slowly, standing on her toes she pulled Kassandra's face towards her own.

A sharp vibration cut through the evening air startling them both away from each other. Her mobile. She considered ignoring it, but it continued its lamenting. Loudly and angrily.

"I'm sorry," she said, slightly dazed from almost kissing her bondmate. If Daphnae was bothered by it she didn't show it. She merely smiled, eyes sparkling. Kassandra licked her lips, the way the huntressed eyed her sent ripples of heat through her. Another vibration. "Fine, fine," she muttered picking up the phone.

"Tisspartis?" Costa's voice rang out from the other end. "Ask your wife is she was at a costume party before."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's another lady. This one walking around with a bear."

Iokaste! "Where?" She needed to get to Iokaste before the FBI or the police.

"Not far away from Lincoln. Seems like there something going on over there. We need to get there ASAP."

"Costa," she said sharply before he hung up, "I need you to tell them not to approach her or harm her in any way."

"Can't make any promises, Tisspartis."

"Anyone harm her or the bear I will have Zeus rain his fury down upon them. And she does not show mercy," she snarled. There was a moment of silence.

"Alright, I'll make sure of it."

She hung up. Her life up until this point had been somewhat easy to explain. No one suspected anything about what she really was. But if more people from another time inexplicably kept popping up all around Washington, things were going to get a lot trickier to explain away. And Iokaste was dangerous. Second to Deimos she was the most dangerous sage. Kassandra had seen the devastation left by her. Whatever information Ikoaste was able to pick up from this time could be disastrous. And if she died here even more so. Kassandra in Ancient Greece would miss one of the final clues to the Ghost's identity. Her quest to take down the cult of Kosmos would fail and the world would be forever changed.

"What was that?" Daphnae walked into the living room, concern written on her face.

"Someone spotted Iokaste. I need to deal with this."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Eh, no you're not." She shoved the phone into her pocket.

"But if I stay here and watch the amphi theatre in the box, who knows what wars I might be starting or ending with all the knowledge you said comes from it."

Kassandra stared at her. Dumbfounded. Surely Daphnae wouldn't. Not knowing what it could do? But then she saw Daphnae demonstratively walk up towards the TV.

"Okay, fine, but you stay in the car ."

"Car?"

"Chariot. You stay in the chariot, Daphnae."

 **TBC on AO3**


End file.
